


Too Far?

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Series: The Angst Chronicles [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, F/M, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Eating Disorder(s), Overworking, Terminal Illnesses, mentioned anorexia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: Nathalie is determined to help Gabriel as Mayura.One day she coughs up blood.





	Too Far?

"Nathalie, you're overworking yourself" Gabriel hissed, the fifth time she had acted as Mayura. A month after the scarlett attack. 

She was certainly overworking herself. But that was her job. To work. Just because the nature of said work had changed didn't alter her attitude.

"I am fine, sir, but.." she allowed a blush to cover her cheeks for a moment. "I appreciate the concern"

His hand deliberated as it hovered over her back before he let it fall by his side. She walked away, coughing violently.

Something shattered inside of him.

\---

"So, when the revolution occured, who won the-" Nathalie cut herself off from her tutoring with a cough, which soon turnt into a fit of such. Adrien stared at her, confused and worried, and she blanched when she withdrew the hand over her mouth and it came away red.

"Nathalie, are you okay?!" the bright blonde exclaimed, jumping up from his chair and sending it flying to the floor. She nodded rapidly, even as dizziness permeated her mind. "I am.. f-fine, Adrien"

"Y-you're coughing up blood! Do you need an ambulance?"

"I'm-" she began to hack again, more blood spattering against her palm, hands feeling clammy and suddenly feeling lightheaded. "Fine"

"No! You aren't!" he exclaimed, and she briefly felt the world tip before she fell, vision going blurry and filling with black spots.

She heard Adrien call out for his father before she blacked out.

\---

"Are you alright?"

She grimaced, slowly opening her eyes and vaguely registering she was lying on a sofa. A very expensive one, judging by just how uncomfortable it was.

"I'm alright, yes.." she mumbled automatically, ignoring the thudding in her head and how she seemed to be slipping in and out of a dissociative state. Then she shot up, doubling over as she coughed up more blood, staining her palms crimson. She tried to stop but couldn't, an intense pain shooting through her spine.

"You will never weild the peacock again" Gabriel hissed, eyes filled with concern even as his voice was firm and unforgiving. 

"Who cares if this is happening?!" She spat, eyes flashing. He couldn't just take something so important from her. "It's not like I'm not already killing myself!"

"Don't you dare say that again" he hissed, eyes seeming to sharpen, gritting his jaw. "You're trying to recover. Don't use your anorexia as ammunition in an argument"

She sighed and slumped, all of the fight seeping out from her. "Sorry"

"It's alright, but.." he shook his head. "I can't risk this. I can't risk you. I won't. One or two more transformations may kill you"

She gave a sour sort of smile. "But you might get Emilie back"

His entire body tensed before he shook his head. "Do not make me pick between the both of you. That is not something i will ever discuss or consider"

She closed her eyes, trembling, a sickness-induced cold draping over her body like a frozen blanket. Her body began to wrack with tremors. "I just.. Want to help. I can't think of you being hurt or defeated, sir"

He sighed, holding her hand, fingers tightening around her own. "I know. But you don't need to go this far"

"...I'm sorry"

With all of the energy drained from her, she passed back out.

He shook his head, shaking slightly, and carried her to a spare bedroom.


End file.
